


Gently now... | Kinkvember Day 10: Somnophilia.

by I_am_a_friendly_cat



Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [8]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Day 10, Gregor the Overlander - Freeform, M/M, Somnophilia, The Underland Chronicles - Freeform, non-con, tuc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_friendly_cat/pseuds/I_am_a_friendly_cat
Summary: howard stumbles upon gregor sleeping, sees something he just can't ignore.
Relationships: Gregor Campbell & Howard
Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995604





	Gently now... | Kinkvember Day 10: Somnophilia.

Howard brushed a hand through the curtain of insects that covered Gregor's bedroom door, intending to see if the Warrior wanted to spar. When he looked through and saw Gregor tangled up in the blankets, fast asleep, he smiled and turned to leave. Until... out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of brown skin, and his eyes tracked back to see Gregor's bare ass, the rest of the blanket nowhere near covering it. Howard's smile widened and he stepped back in.

He would have to fast. Anyone could look through the door just as he had - or Gregor could just wake up. Still, it wasn't Howard's first time fucking someone asleep, he had practice being gentle. Luxa had never felt him, after all. Pulling his breeches down and rubbing his cock to make himself hard as fast as possible, he eased his legs onto the bed and kneeled right above Gregor's bare ass. Gently moving the blanket away to expose more of the Warrior's skin, Howard placed his palms right on the soft flesh and smiled as he gently groped Gregor's ass. The boy murmured slightly and shifted, and Howard froze, but he was confident Gregor wouldn't wake up yet. He didn't, and Howard breathed a sigh of relief and prepared to penetrate him. 

It took some manoeuvring to get into position without disturbing Gregor too much, but eventually Howard managed to ease his stiff cock inside Gregor's tight virgin hole, and he gasped at the sudden stimulation, pushing too hard. Gregor jerked and his eyes fluttered, and Howard prepared to grip his neck and choke him if necessary, but Gregor somehow managed to just cough and relax, still asleep. Howard went very slowly, pulling in and out of Gregor's ass whilst still pushing deep inside the boy, and as usual whenever Howard fucked someone asleep it barely took a few minutes before he was ready to shoot inside. 

Eventually he groaned softly as he orgasmed, spurting cum inside Gregor's hole, and he smiled. He waited a few seconds before pulling out, but when his cock slipped all the way out Gregor jerked again, and this time his eyes shot open, widening in surprise. Howard reacted instantly, shooting his hands up to wrap around Gregor's neck, cutting off his air.

Gregor struggled hard, but Howard was stronger and fitter, and he waited until Gregor's struggling stopped before releasing his neck - careful not to actually kill him. He quickly bent down and sucked all his cum out of Gregor's asshole, removing any evidence of the rape, and tucked the blanket back over Gregor's body before quickly leaving the room.


End file.
